rewritefandomcom-20200213-history
Kotarou Tennouji
Kotarou Tennouji (天王寺 瑚太朗, Tennouji Kotarou) is the main protagonist of Rewrite and'' Harvest Festa!. He was originally a normal high-school student who hides an ability to rewrite, before eventually getting caught in the war between Guardian and Gaia. Personality '''Kotarou' is a high school student with an easygoing personality. Though not fully realizing it himself, he often meddles in the business of others, and as such, he tends to get easily drawn into incidents. He is also somewhat of a pervert. On the other hand, he is also a kind person and would do anything for a friend. He asks people to join the Occult Club in an attempt to make friends. In all the main routes except for Moon and Terra, he's had an accident that heavily impacted his personality. Beforehand, according to Kotori Kanbe, he used to be cold and a loner. It's also mentioned that he used to like playing detective. At the time, Kotarou couldn't fit in with his family, classmates or acquaintances, and he didn't have any friends. After his recovery, Kotarou became his easygoing self: someone who could get along with just about anyone. Thanks to the accident and the brain injuries he sustained, he begins having memory problems, and tends to be forgetful. Appearance Kotarou has spiky light brown hair and orange eyes. He wears the standard Kazamatsuri Academy uniform which consists of a white coat with blue-black trim running over the shoulder area and wrists, along with black pants and brown shoes. He also has a crown-shaped brooch hanging on his left collar, with a chain that leads to his pocket. His casual clothing consists of black shirt, pants, and shoes, a white jacket with black trim and two stripes across the chest and the upper arm, and a green plaid shirt with a red accent tied around his waist. As a member of Guardian and as Akane's protector in her route, he is seen wearing a black suit on top of a white collared shirt. During his middle school years, he wears a black hoodie with red and white accents and a star motif, taupe pants, and black sneakers with white rubber. He wears a standard tsume-eri as his uniform at that time. While training in Guardian, he wears a matching cerulean jacket and gym shorts, both with a white trim. He partly opens, and sometimes take off, his jacket to reveal a white t-shirt. Armaments Throughout each of the heroine's routes, Kotarou aquires several weapons and tools. It should also be noted that his blood creates weapons. *'Bandages': In Chihaya's Route, Kotarou is given bandages that seem to be emit a powerful invisible barrier. As explained by Chihaya, the bandages aquire their power from the contract between her and Sakuya, due to Sakuya being a guardian familiar the bandages protect whoever wears them. *'Familiars': Pani & Gil, Dima, Lyuba, Berezovka, Woolly, and leaf-bird familiars. *'Knife': A sharp knife used by people in Guardian for hand-to-hand combat. Kotarou's knife was broken by Esaka's sword in the Terra Route. *'Semi-Automatic Machine Gun': A gun that Kotarou used often in the Terra Route; it was cut in half by Esaka. Abilities Rewrite: Kotarou's main ability is Rewrite. With it, he can make himself more powerful like increasing his leg strength, improving eyesight or poison immunity. Despite the advantages of Rewrite, it also has disadvantages each time it is used. *As revealed in the Terra Route, he chips his life force away at every use. *He becomes closer in becoming a familiar, at each use. *Once used, he cannot reverse his actions or return to his former self. In gameplay, a clock is seen in the lower left part of the screen, indicating how close Kotarou is in becoming a familiar. Blood Manipulation: '''Kotarou's ability as a Polluter-type superhuman allows him to control his blood. This ability of his can be used in many ways. Some of its usage are: preventing blood loss by speeding up the clotting property of his blood, increasing stamina by allowing the blood to carry more oxygen, partially editing his facial appearance several times during the Terra Route, and crystallizing to form a weapon. This ability has been changed to Aurora by the time Kotarou became a half-familiar and after excessive Rewriting. '''Aurora: Another ability that Kotarou has after rewriting his body is a power he calls Aurora, ''a power that lets him create weapons and tools made of light energy. He is able to shape the Aurora into any form but it seemingly requires his blood to make. There is only one disadvantage, however; the more he uses Aurora, the more of his blood gets drained. *'Aurora Claws': Kotarou's aura takes the form of three claws attached to his hand. The claws are very sharp and can cut through almost anything, but can break easily and if he uses too much or not enough aura they wiil crumple and turn to dust. As mentioned by Kotori, Kotarou acquired this power from the Key. *'Aurora Bullets': Using the blood pressure in his arm Kotarou can fire bullet-like pieces of aura from his hand, the bullets are not strong but can stun opponents when they strike vital points. *'Aurora Needle': An upgrade version of aurora bullets. Though the needle is not so destructive but mutiple strike of the needle on the same spot will eventually deal decent damage to the opponent. Kotarou use this to blind the teenager who are able to see through Chibi-Moth disguise in Kotori's route. *'Aurora Formations': Because of its flexability, Kotarou's aurora can assume various shapes of weapons such as a sword, rope, hammer, spear, or shield. *'Aurora Explosion': Kotarou has the ability to make his aurora explode at will, this was shown in his battle against Tenma's familiar. *'Idea Overdrive: First used in Chihaya's Route, under Midou's influence Koutarou ''rewrites ''his own mind; becoming something between human and familiar. When activated his power and speed surpasses Sakuya's who is considered to be the strongest familiar, but his thoughts are clouded to the point where he'd attack anyone even is its a friend. In this form he also fights with duel-blades made of aurora. *Fuego's Aurora: In the final phases of Chihaya's Route, Midou contacts Kotarou from "Hell" and loans him the power of his familiar "Fuego". When used Kotarou's aurora becomes inflamed and can burn through almost anything. * '''Aurora Beasts: First seen in Akane's Route, when Kotarou is forced to "kill" for the first time in the forest he uses Rewrite ''to strengthen himself; his emotions cause his ''Aurora ''to spawn a will of its own. The aurora takes the shape of a beast's head with teeth, though Kotarou can somewhat control it, it sometimes eats away at his enemies against his will. *'Aurora Ribbons': In the final stages of Akane's Route, in an effort to defeat the Earth Dragon Kotarou continuously rewrites his ''aurora ''power breaking through all of its evolutionary stages and becoming something like the Key's ribbons. The blades are incredibly sharp enough to match the Key's ribbons and enough to cut through the Earth Dragon's skin. Its defensive ability possible surpasses the Key's ribbons as it was able to block the dragon's skull, teeth, and tail by turning into armor. This form of aurora is similar to Sakuya's bandages in Chihaya's Route. *'Aurora Wide-Arc': In the Moon Route, Kotarou builds up the aurora in his arm, as he releases it he hardens it into the air to create a blade that is able to kill multiple enemies at once. *'Aurora Limbs:''' Kotarou is shown having the ability to replace any of his missing limbs with aurora energy. Quotes *"I'll never tell you, you'll kill me if I do!" (When Lucia asks about a maid outfit from an ''eroge ''that Kotarou has played). *"I surrender! I know you won't listen to anything that I say, so let Kotori come here and be my lawyer...but dead men don't need lawyers." (When Kotarou is caught by Lucia tasting her food in the classroom). Trivia *Although Kotarou is confirmed to only be able to form an aurora blade with his right wrist, in one point during Chihaya's route he is said to form one with his left wrist as well. This is probably due to the fact that he had rewritten his left arm in Chihaya's route. *His fake identity as Bondo is a pun on James Bond. * His birthday is May 2nd. * As with a number of other characters in Rewrite, Tennouji is also the name of a place in Osaka . Category:Male Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Guardian Category:Gaia Category:Superhumans Category:Summoners